Of Leaves And Red Skies
by bellarkedelinquents
Summary: Or the one where Clarke gets her period for the first time on the Ground and Bellamy is Bellamy.


_A/N: I haven't been inspired to write this since Puckleberry. Hope you guys enjoy, please drop a review if you can!_

Clarke had been given a time limit to go pee. What was the world turning into! Bellamy Blake demanded that the two of them go out into the forest to try and find the new medicinal herbs that Clarke wanted for antibacterial and healing purposes. But the force of her bladder was stronger than the one and only Bellamy Blake. So after some threatening about peeing on him instead, Bellamy had practically shoved her into what the 100 so lovingly deemed 'the dumping grounds' before yelling that they would be leaving in two minutes.

"Goddamn Bellamy and his goddamn needs and his goddamn-" Clarke cut herself short when she realised that something was not right. There was blood in places where. She closed her eyes, this was so not happening to her right now. On the Ark they had always been given shots so that they wouldn't get their period, but Clarke guessed that the drug was out of her system. "Shit!" Clarke banged her fist against the wall of the makeshift stall.

"Hey Princess, you okay?" Bellamy yelled. Clarke sounded like she might be dying and it was probably not a good idea to have their only healer die. Clarke groaned back in response. "I'm coming in there Princess so your pants better be up". Clarke desperately tried to ignore the giggles she heard all around her. It was no secret to her that everyone wanted the two co-leaders to hook up.

"I'm fine! You really should not come in here!" Clarke yelled. She really wished that it was someone else outside that door, preferably someone who was also in possession of a vagina. She would give anything for Octavia or Raven to come to her rescue.

"Well then hurry up Princess, we've got work to do". Clarke looked around, there must be something that she could use as a makeshift pad around here. Normally they tried to find the softest leaves possible to use as toilet paper. Clarke took a couple of them and wiped up the blood as best as possible. She then took a couple of fresh ones and stuffed them in her underwear, cringing at the fact that the leaves would be all over her... down there area for their entire trip.

Clarke grimaced before pulling her underwear and pants back up, cringing at the feeling she had. She washed her hands using the bucket of water they had on standby before pushing the door open. "Jeez, you took your time!" Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy before grabbing her gun and pack.

The two of them headed out, with guns and spears on them, and an empty pack for the medicinal plants. Clarke just tried to walk as normally as possible and ignore the fact that she was getting awful cramps and the perpetual headache that made her feel like throwing up.

They had been walking in complete silence for a while now before Bellamy spoke up, "So Princess, what exactly are we looking for?"

"One of the plants is a yarrow flower which is small and yellow, Monty's going to help us make it into a powder, it stops bleeding that way. As a tea, it stops urinary track infections and we've seen more of those that necessary. We're also looking for calendula which is a bright orange flower-" Clarke doubled over with pain, stopping short in her explanation.

"Clarke, are you okay? Clarke?" Bellamy was looking at Clarke worriedly, his eyebrows knotted together. Clarke finally straightened up, the pain decreasing slightly, and continued to walk on, ignoring Bellamy's concerned looks. Clarke shifted uncomfortably as the leaves rubbed against her thighs, chafing them slightly.

Bellamy's hand found its way onto Clarke's shoulder. "Clarke, why the fuck are you walking like a grounder speared you up the ass?" Clarke fought off the urge to giggle and cry all at once, for no reason whatsoever. Also the fact that Bellamy was actually calling her by her given name made her feel... things, Why couldn't the drug have stayed in her system for just a little bit longer, at least until they had gotten settled in.

"I got my period okay? And as you may be aware we kind of don't have important resources like pads, so some leaves are half stuck up my vagina. Also cramps suck, did you know that? They suck!" Clarke huffed angrily before storming away, barely keeping an eye out for what they're supposed to be looking for. In all honesty, she just wanted to get away from Bellamy and whatever snide remark would come out of his mouth next.

"Hey Princess", Bellamy broke into a light jog to catch up with her angry marching. "Didn't the Ark inject you all with drugs so that you wouldn't have to deal with it? Like you wouldn't have your, you know, issue". Bellamy looked away, a blush tinging his face pink. Normally he wouldn't been embarrassed about girl stuff, but Octavia had never gone through this and he didn't know what to do. Bellamy cringed at the thought of his mother's 'methods' in getting Octavia the drug that she needed to not have her period. Knowing that his mother was in the captain of the Guard's quarters was detailed enough.

"Well obviously the drug has worn off and now everything sucks", Clarke winced at how whiny and desperate she sounded. Leaders were not supposed to be complaining and whining, they were supposed to tell everyone else who did that to stop. The thought flew out of her head when a new wave of cramps coursed through her, and she doubled over once again.

Bellamy sighed and his jaw tightened in frustration, he never really knew what to say to Clarke when she wasn't 100% fine. She was always so strong for herself that he never needed to protect her the way he protected Octavia. He was about to offer empty words of comfort when he saw a patch of yellow from the corner of his eye.

"Look I found the yellow flower! Princess!" Bellamy dragged Clarke over to the patch of yarrow flowers and fought back his own smile when Clarke gave him one of her amazed grins. They took as many handfuls as they could without damaging the flowers themselves before stuffing them in Clarke's pack. "And those calendar things", Bellamy smirked, pointing at the calendula flowers. "Maybe it would be better if I was the healer".

Clarke just rolled her eyes, something that she did a lot around Bellamy Blake. The two of them headed back to camp with both of the medicinal plants in Clarke's bag. She was so focused on getting back to camp and to some females ASAP that she didn't notice Bellamy sneaking a plant into his own pack.

Later that evening, after Octavia convinced Clarke to take one of the medical bandages and use it as a pad until they could find anything better. She promised Clarke that she would ask Lincoln what the grounder women did. It took a while before Clarke actually took the bandages, saying that some people might need it more than her in a medical emergency. Octavia just said that Clarke was bleeding as much as anyone else she would use the bandages for.

When she was finally lying down in her tent in a mildly comfortable position, Bellamy comes in. Clarke holds back the urge to scream at Bellamy because all she wants is for everyone to leave her alone. But she also knows that she is supposed to be the co-leader of this camp and she has duties to attend to.

"Wouldn't want the healer of the camp to be dying in her tent now would we, Princess?" Bellamy was holding a cup of what looked like some kind of tea. Clarke looked at it suspiciously, wondering if he had managed to spike it with Monty's new batch of moonshine. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. You're not the only one who knows how to find medicinal herbs". Clarke took the cup and began to sip it slowly.

"It should help with the cramps", Bellamy told her, shooting Clarke one of his rare smiles. Clarke scooted over on her makeshift bed and patted the space next to her. Bellamy sat down and the only sounds that could be heard were the soft slurps of tea.

At least until Bellamy decided Ito be the true mood killer that he really was. "I can't believe the Princess put leaves in her panties".

"Shut up Bellamy!"


End file.
